


The Ring With The Engraving

by Glu10Morgen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Forgotten Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, IPRE, Lost Love, M/M, Mentions to previous Julia/Magnus and Taako/Kravitz, Semi-Slow Burn, Stolen Century Spoilers, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glu10Morgen/pseuds/Glu10Morgen
Summary: It was Cycle 72, and Magnus had surprised Taako with a ring.But they forgot.(Written pre-episode 67, so if things get nerfed, things will be adjusted)





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've posted a fan fic in a good handful of years, and this is my first The Adventure Zone fic that wasn't a drabble that I was a little more willing to post. I love these two a lot ok and i gotta share it  
> This started from a discussion with my best friend over that one AU where Taako and Mangus were engaged during their IPRE days, and it escalated from there.
> 
> The time of updating this will be a little wonky as I am currently out of the country, and if Griffin decides he has a few things up his sleeves, I'll figure out a way to make things work.  
> EDIT: HE SURE DID. I adjusted a few things in this chapter, but it overall remains about the same.  
> This also may be a bit more on the rusty side, and I do apologize!!  
> enjoy these boys

It was Cycle 72, and Magnus had surprised Taako with a ring.

The ring itself was custom-made by Burnsides with new carpentry skill up his sleeve; using his year of study in the art (that mainly went toward wooden duck carving) to guide his way through the process of something so small and delicate. The ring had a sheen finish, was made out of wood collected from a chair that broke on the StarBlaster’s first journey, and hid the initials ‘T&M’ on the inner curvature of the ring. It was janky as hell, but it was the best Magnus could do at the time in their current century-long situation.

Magnus proposed to Taako as they were entering a new plane, and throughout the rest of the cycles, it was the one piece of ‘jewelry’ Taako never removed off his person. There was no worry of the ring vanishing, but on the anniversary of their engagement every cycle, he made Taako a new ring as he noticed the current wood had taken on some wear. Magnus held no hesitation on spending the first day (if he could spare it) waiting for the Light of Creation to reemerge to make another ring. With each new cycle, his skill was becoming more and more apparent through the small gift that held a lifetime bond with his lover. Once he was able to make the ring in half a day, he used the resources left over to make himself his own. At the start of every cycle since Cycle 80, they met at the deck of the ship; Magnus filled with coffee-infused jitters and priding himself with a smile that only let on to how besotted he was with the elf in front of him. Taako wouldn’t admit it - he wasn’t about the cheesiness of it, but his heart never failed to threaten its way out of his chest each time they stood on this desk together. He almost lost his grip on his chilled composure when Magnus asked him to put a new, matching ring on his own faint callused, bulky fingers. That part of the arrangement only lasted for so long, as by Cycle 86, Magnus had the ring moved to a long-stringed necklace that rested on his chest. “So it can be closer to my heart,” he chimed. The cheesiest quote in the book, and of course Taako’s future husband was the one who had that book memorized, front-to-back.

They were engaged, and that was how it remained for 27 more cycles.

*

The waterfall of emotions that crashed through the few that stood in Lucretia’s office was not given the warmest welcome. Taako, _oh Taako_ \- he was literally trembling where he stood. His strongly guarded walls were giving way due to the forceful shove of memories that broke through the once-constant static. The Hunger was nearing again, but it took its momentary placement on the backburner at the worst possible time. Taako suddenly collapsed onto his knees without any preparation, his hands frantically searching for some kind of object, fabric, _person_ to ground him, but he found nothing.

_He lost the two best memories of his entire life. Lup and his love story (while not as beautiful as his sister’s) with Magnus Burnsides. The memories came flooding in, and so little could be done to stop it._

Taako had few eyes on him, but it didn’t take a IPRE scientist to know instinctively that his teammate, his _distant unaware-lover_ who held no recollection of those bastardized events were the main set piercing through him. There was another presence easy to locate. Magnus’s hand was outstretched toward the shaking mess of a wizard on the ground, in an attempt to quickly help him up as Taako was regaining his composure as well and as quickly as he could. This entire process of picking himself up quite soon after a fall was all too familiar a cycle.

With a final deep exhale, Taako put his emotions to the side, turned his body around and took the welcoming, harshly callused hand with a firm and assertive grip. He was face-front to The Hunger before them, and as he was gearing up to use some spell slots with a shaken hand, a thought came to him:

_He still kept that stupid ring, and it lay in the mess of one of his drawers._

He'll get to it later. He had more important matters to tend to.

*

They won. Remarkably, they won.

There were casualties among the innocent and the members of the Bureau. The plane, as well as the moon itself, were worse for wear, but they won. The Hunger was gone - decimated. The war is over, but there was much to be restored.

Lucretia and Davenport offered as much assistance to their fellow members as they could. The first one to take off was Barry. For several weeks, he kept in very little contact with anyone as he ventured back toward the planet’s surface for his own secret mission. Taako was the only one made aware of his return to the moon, for the simple fact that Barry abruptly entered into the elf’s room upon his arrival, asking to see the Umbra staff and to take a tour with him.

If anyone saw Barry, it was only when he ventured around the abandoned Fantasy Costco alongside a robed figure, talking as a mute, halved umbrella lay in his hands. A harsh, neon green glow from the back room was thing making the figures visable, being the only source of light the warehouse saw some days.

Some saw it as though the 50 year old, worn out man had finally lost all of his marbles. Taako saw it as life trying to mend itself back together after more than a decade of being ripped apart.

A few key pieces were still missing, and some others were missing most of the puzzle entirely. With a bottle of the Voidfish’s ichor loosely strapped to his belt, Taako wormed his way through the devastated halls of the once luxurious base.

*

Magnus took it like a champ.

The ichor, anyway. The handling of the memories played along that territory, but no one in their right mind is expected to handle those memories well. Magnus sat at the edge of his bed; his posture hunched over, his head hanging low, elbows resting on his splayed knees and his hands laced together in front of him as he absorbed all he could. A flood of century-old memories sprinkled with friendship, compromise, war, death, and _love_ pushed their way through the iron gates that were once sealed with the Voidfish’s touch. He remained silent, his breaths deep and shallow to contrast with his jerking motions that he couldn’t contain with each slam of a memory.

The elf propped himself beside Magnus, giving no hesitation when he placed a delicate hand on the small of his best friend’s back. Comforting, reassuring - well, as close as the guy could get to either with a simple touch of a hand. He felt the wave of tension ooze out of Magnus’s body for a eased, lingering second. Light circular movements of Taako’s fingertips sliding their way to the blades of Magnus’s shoulders seemed to ease the strain a little further, but out of the blue, his hand was shrugged off and Magnus rose to his feet. The man’s stance was one reminiscent of the same stance he took during the rebellion of Raven’s Roost.

Taako took on the role of the townsfolk, awaiting Magnus’s word. The voice that came was low but had no difficulty piercing through the stagnant air.

“I loved you once. You-.” he stuttered as if he had another crash of a memory. He backtracked, and the figure left on the bed watched in silence as Magnus’s hands clasped into a trembling fist. “Oh Istus. Fuck. _Taako, I was in love with you-_ We both-” He cut himself off again; his unsure hands releasing their pressure and made their way to cup his face. “We kissed. We spent nights together when we thought the world was against us. We had dates in fields of fireflies. _I held you in these arms before too._ We- ..., No. _No._ You almost…, We almost.”

The room fell into silence once again. In the span of a moment, he felt as though he let so many of those once around him down. Julia, Steven, Taako, _himself._ Fuck, no one needs to see him like this. He couldn’t stand the thought of Taako seeing him growing weaker and weaker. Not now.

With shaken shoulders, he spoke again; his delivery now heart-shatteringly serious. “Taako. I don’t think I can look at you right now. I need you to get out of here.”

Before Magnus could take back his words, there was a snap and Taako had vanished. 

What he did say was true; if he saw Taako right now - if Taako had spent any longer in this room with him, he would break, but right now, his mind screamed with the thought ‘there’s no one else you’d rather be with right now.’

Magnus hadn’t worn anything around his neck in a good handful of years, and suddenly, he felt naked. He felt wrong.

He didn’t know. There was no way he could have known. But every warrior has their eventual crash and downfall

There was a scuffle under the frame of his door that led out to the hallway, and through it slid a small note. It only held three words, but the blade of the sentence was deep enough to cut through stone. 

“ _Want this back?_ ”

Followed by the roll of old, worn down, wooden ring toward Magnus’s feet. The marking of ‘T&M’ so easily seen from a distance.

Here comes the crash.


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still on rougher terms and have two very different sources when it comes to talking about their weird feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause in an update!! My out-of-the-country trip is now drawing to an end and after that, it should be relatively smooth sailing!
> 
> After that recent episode (67), this is really where the canon divergence really takes place. Brief past mention of Taako/Kravitz and lOTS of talk of Julia and Magnus here, and a bit of scar admiration. Enjoy!!

The Bureau of Balance’s recovery process began to succeed in strides with the cooperation of the majority of those unaffected by century-old memories. Those who drank the ichor were left to their own devices that aided their recovery. Some turned to a distant religion. Several turned reading old, weathered books lining Lucretia's office. Even fewer turned wood carving. One turned missing Magnus - that’s just to name a few.

It had been two weeks, and Taako hadn't seen much of Magnus around, but he knows he’s still here. The absence wasn't all that strange, as many of the Bureau's members kept quiet and to themselves, as they waited for their moon base to be at least a quarter restored to its original glory. Lucretia, Carey, or Angus, when found in the halls, were commonly seen making their way into Burnside’s stay with a plate of food in their hands. Magnus, the man known for lighting up a room, was now very reclusive to his favored teammate and, yeah, he wouldn't want to be around himself either after that brick of a memory. Taako wouldn't admit it - he didn't do cheesiness, but he was lonely. He missed Magnus. There were nights where Taako would try to sneak into his bedroom but his friend's door remained locked. There were so few situations before where he kept his door locked, so this was definitely new.

Shit. Looks like platonic cuddling was definitely off the table. Taako hadn’t needed his Sleepy Sack in half a year now as he discovered Magnus provided better comfort. He grew too reliant on his scarred up arms resting by him, comforting him through the feverish night terrors that threatened him every other night.

Taako hasn’t slept since the static cleared. Even meditating presented itself as a challenge.

Instead, the man had spent his free time (which was a lot of time) with his family, Barry, and Lup. When they weren’t talking absentmindedly about everything from their stolen century, they caught Lup up with all she had missed in her time swallowed by the Umbrastaff. They talked about Taako's falling out with Kravitz (it wasn't a sour situation by any means, a few dates were fine and well on their own, but Taako was distracted (now that reason as to why it was obvious), and he didn't want to drag the Grim Reaper into it). They talked about the person growing in the tank. Taako didn’t ask his friend what he had to use to make a new body for his lich lover, as some answers didn’t belong in unnecessary heads, and he certainly had no reason to know.

There was unquestionably development. One could only see so much past the murkiness of the green liquid, but a dark green silhouette was now obviously hiding within. It would still take a few months - the body was nowhere near completion, but the boys were willing to wait as long as necessary if it meant having their weird little family back. 

That’s how they were spending this monotonous day. The living boys sitting across from the low-humming tank, going between talking and watching the green goo swirl inside the glass. Lup's lich form clung lightly to Barry's figure, essentially keeping quiet as she watched her boys talk amongst themselves.

Taako wasn’t a feelings kind of guy, that fact hitting hard after his IPRE days, but Barry still kept his role as his venting buddy, a spot he had unknowingly taken a century ago. Seemingly, Barry chose this day to be discussion day, and the topic was ‘that situation with Magnus? Could have gone so much better.’

“You know,” Barry started, knocking Taako out of his vague trance directed toward the tank. He felt Lup's form react as though she was slightly startled as well. “You didn’t have to do what you did. You could have kept it. If anything, you could use it as a bragging right to get some creeps off your back.”

Taako pursed his lips, his gaze on the verge of frightening as he turned to the ex-science officer. “Taako knows what he's doing and what he wants. Besides, what’s the point in keeping the damn thing if he won’t put a ring on my hand anyway?”

“You don’t know that, Taako.”

The elf erupted with a snort, his eyes still focused on Barry. “Yeah - well, my man, what you don’t know- frankly, it’s his own personal dumping ground. A lot of shit went down after we all became amnesiacs. I’m not going to go around, spilling his personal information. He wouldn’t. He won’t. Simple as that, and I don’t need to be reminded twice that this whole situation is fucked. I really should have left it to himself to figure it out."

“L-look, Taako, you probably made the best decision by being there. How were you suppose to know all that happened…, well, happened. And same for Magnus! He probably wouldn't have done any better - if not worse if he didn't have some comfort, and he had you! I'm sure he at least appreciated it!” His voice raised some for emphasis, echoing off the bare walls. The ghost of Lup's fingers rubbed reassuring circles into his shoulders, and his posture visibly slumped in surrender to the comfort. “That was a lot to take in so suddenly. Now, you obviously know more about the guy than I do - probably more you’re both willing to admit, so I’ll leave a lot of things to you…, but you have to talk to him. You can’t just pretend this isn’t happening. A century warrants a lot of feelings, and hell, Magnus isn't the type to just stop loving.”

Lup chimed in, and although her form only took the shape of her red robe, the hint of a smile was easily apparent through her voice. "Love is weird, but it certainly doesn't lose it's steel grip so easily, bro. I know you."

“What kind of nerdy tests did you two pull to come up with that conclusion? We’re just buds, my man. That's how it's been for the past..., what, year? Haven't you seen?”

“Yeah. I have, and last I checked, my friend, ‘just buds’ don’t look at each other the way you two do. It doesn’t take a fool to see it, Taako. You haven't seen Davenport and Merle joke about it?”

"You doofuses are actually soulmates! Barry told me all about what I didn't _see_ in Wonderland, and Taako, I thought it was a little gay before. That stunt you pulled? Yeah, that shit couldn't have gone any gayer!"

*

In the areas where Taako lacked when it came to emotion, Magnus seemed to make up for. The guy had a lot of feelings.

The warrior had been stuck in a war in his head, but it had reached a sudden standstill when he couldn't work out his feelings any longer simply alone. It kept him awake for nights on end, and no amount of coffee and silent mutters could kick him out of this rut. This process was familiar. When he had lost Julia and Steven - the entirety of Raven's Roost, even, he was just as stuck still with no wiggle room to think. He ventured into another town, drank himself till he was a zombie and vented his worries away to the humble, intoxicated, and confused soul that he had claimed a seat beside. 

That same night, he fell against a glass table in a desperate attempt for the bathroom and cut his face alongside the dagger-edged corner (he put his reasoning to the scar to a barfight. He wasn't about to admit he lost in an unsuspecting fight with a glass table). While his feelings were still left scrambled, some of the clutter was rearranged and moved to the side, making the continuous process of acceptance of his treasured family a little easier. 

He wields the scar now with a light form of pride (and embarrassment to those who knew the true story), and the scar continued to look better as he worked through himself and his mind. Julia would be proud of him. Be proud that he was making such an odd effort to move on. Taako was proud to announce how good he looked with it.

Not only that one but all of Magnus's scars that he had unknowingly shown off at one point or another. Taako kept count, and Magnus felt an avalanche of feelings once lost pile up somewhere in his head with each scar Taako noted to his list. A few on his shoulders, an 'X' mark on his chest, a small one on his cheek - the list wore on, and most scars, Magnus never noticed he had. There were several occasions where Taako's delicate fingers traced the old wounds, and he could feel the avalanche growing closer and closer to giving way.

Magnus had his own list he kept note of: the list of how easily Taako was breaking down barriers Magnus so carefully constructed after the passing of his wife with needless ease. The explanation behind it was clearer to see now, but it still left him in a state of discomfort with his own feelings toward the bravest out of their trio. Taako was making his way back into a void in Magnus's heart where he once called home. A void that was sealed with dirt; carefully unknowingly tended to by Julia as she claimed another section, and then Taako had a shovel at the ready, steadily regaining his place.

No romance. It was a sign hammered into the forefront of Magnus's head, but that sign was starting to lose the nail holding it in. Taako wasn't helping the dilemma.

The warrior felt disgusted with himself - with his own mind and it was easy to see that _this was his fall._

He had to talk these feelings out, but his venting partner had to be much better chosen compared his adventures at the pub.

He was going to talk to the Voidfish. His Fisher.

Fisher was still safe and sound, much to Magnus's relief. Like father like fish, the Voidfish now wielded a few battle scars from the invasion, but they were happy. Fisher was with its baby in the same tank, and Magnus never thought he would ever see anything without a face express so much happiness just by one simple change. He could speak to anyone - Merle, Lucretia, and even Angus to an extent, and he contemplated the idea for several days. Oddly enough, though, he felt like the mute Fisher would bring him the most comfort right now. With a pair of swim trunks on, a box of books in his arms, and a towel at the ready, he made his way toward the Voidfish's chambers in the early wake of the morning. It's too early for Taako to even dare waking up.

With the saddened loss of Johan, Magnus took it upon himself to feed the two Voidfishes, using old books Angus had stowed away in his ever growing library. They were unremarkable children's books. So uninteresting that Angus had no hesitation handing them over and only wished the FishSir's a happy feeding. Istus, that boy was hard not to cherish.

It was early enough that Lucretia wasn't in the space jellyfish's quarters either, making the whole situation Magnus had planned significantly less awkward. Although the space was void of any other presence, just being in here again after the Hunger attacked - after seeing Fisher in such a mess had Magnus tense beyond belief. He'd make this quick - as quick as a man struggling to figure himself out with limited air supply could make it.

He wasted no time entering into the tank. Junior was swishing about the water with joy, and Fisher pressed the bulb of his head against his long-time caretaker's own. Magnus grinned from ear to ear and a few air bubbles slipped from a crack in his tooth. Careful, yet bulky fingers held the sides of Fisher's head and they shared a tender moment. Fisher was fine. Junior was perfect. He was going to be okay.

"Okay, buddy. Hear me loud and clear?" Magnus thought and was appropriately met with a small blink of light in approval. Alright, time to vent to a fish.

He's definitely been in stranger situations.

Magnus relaxed as best as he could with the pressure of the water surrounding him and started 'talking.' He talked about his conflictions. He talked about Julia. He talked about Taako. _He talked a lot about Taako._ He no doubt had feelings toward the guy, try as he might to deny it and push it off to the side like it was nothing. He never acted out on them..., well, that's a lie. He had a few guilty slip ups. They had a drunken Truth or Dare night months into their stay at the Beaure, and Carey dared them to kiss. Without hesitation, it happened. It was sweet and it should have been quick, but he deepened the kiss a little more than necessary and he liked to believe no one noticed (Taako might have if the shit-eating grin he shot to Magnus was any indication). _Taako's kiss_ \- the smell of his skin; it felt all too familiar, but the brain fog at the time gave him no reason to sit on that thought too much longer. 

There was another time, and it happened during the nights Taako crawled into Magnus's bed. As the nights alone grew fewer and fewer in between, Magnus held him much closer than necessary to be the No Romo Bros. Maybe it was the physical contact he missed so much. You didn't get a lot of it up in space with a bunch of acquaintances, and hey, Taako was there, and Taako was his friend. It was as platonic as two guys can get.

Except for the one time Taako was whimpering and kicking in his sleep and Magnus instinctively pressed gentle kisses to the top of his temples without a second thought, hugging the lanky elf tighter to his chest for reassurance that he was safe here - that he was protected by a warrior. It took a few minutes, but he felt a sigh of relief escape from under his arms, and when Taako turned his exhausted eyes to Magnus, he smiled. _He genuinely smiled_ and Magnus felt his own breath shoved out of him and his heart beating like a drum in his chest. Taako slipped him a small "You're making this whole 'Walls Up' thing real hard, hombre,' before passing out in Magnus's arms again.

Taako pushed off what he said as a sleepiness high. He flashed him a joking grin. 

_Magnus wanted to find that smile again._

With that thought, Fisher lit up and pressed one of its tendrils to the temples to Magnus's forehead, filling his mind with such innocent moments that they recalled from their own tank upon the Starblaster. Goodness, Taako and Magnus danced often. Taako always insisted that he wasn't a dancer. Merle never got him to do it, and he particularly danced for his sister's amusement. He hated dancing with anyone as he felt too vulnerable. He despised being dipped, too..., well, he didn't mind it so much after Magnus proceeded with it, as long as it was followed by a peck on the forehead or on the lips. Their dances grew less jovial and more longing and treasured as time wore on - they had the Fantasy Foxtrot down within a cycle and abused the dance afterward, as cheesy as it became. The entire time, _they were smiling._ The weight of the world didn't matter; it was just the two of them and their messed-up little love story.

Fisher caught small sights of Taako dancing in the kitchen, followed by Magnus waltzing in, stealing a whisk and lip syncing along with his lover. Domestic. _He had moments like that with Julia-_ shit. Magnus's head tried to force in other thoughts, but Fisher's grasp on his mind was too tight. It wasn't going to budge. Magnus was distracted, trying to fight his mind when all of a sudden, Fisher pushed in a distant voice.

"You can't deny it. You love me."

It was Taako's voice. Magnus was watching himself kiss the flushed cheeks of his lover, perched up on the kitchen counter of the same setting as before. Taako pushed Magnus's face away a tad to look at him - _really look at him with his eyes full of adoration_ and spoke those words. Magnus snarked, pressing his face into Taako's neck to mumble out a few hushed whispers.

"Buddy, I wouldn't ask to marry your stubborn butt if I didn't. I love this Taako of mine." His arms were cradled around Taako's outer thighs, and he gave them a playful squeeze. Taako giggled, tightening his arms around Magnus's shoulders.

"And I treasure you. I wouldn't want to waste my spell slots with a Silence spell on anyone else but us and our room, darling. I love this mister Burnsides of mine," Taako murmured, running his its fingers through Magnus's coarse, auburn hair before pulling him into a tender kiss. 

It was one of the few times Taako said he loved anyone (as close as he would admit to, and to Magnus especially). It was a sign of vulnerability, but the elf had a new sort of confidence when Burnsides was around. They were their own individuals, sure, but they both worked better together. They were happier. Lup jokingly referred to each other as a giant picture puzzle - pretty alright on its own, but the extra addition of the other pieces brought in by the other person made the piece complete. Whole. 

They were in love, and then they forgot. And by the time they remembered, love was already finding their way back to them.

The emotion filling Magnus's thoughts were almost so blinding, he forgot he needed to breathe. As his lungs began to burn, Magnus squirmed his way free from Fisher just to retrieve a breath of air. He remained above the water surface for just a moment, silent and deep in thought. He had a large heart - a heart large enough to love everything. _Julia knew that, and only wanted whatever made Magnus happiest. She wouldn't want him so reliant on the past. She would want him to move on, but keep his heart in the right place and unlocked. He deserved as much love as the world could give him._

She would have liked Taako, he thought. Julia was one of the most understanding and cherishing people Magnus had the pleasure of ever falling in love with after his life had been snatched from beneath him. Lucretia helped him place one section on his list of the happiest years of his life, so he was grateful there. The Mrs. Burnsides had helped restore the lost man; changing him for the better. She would have thought any person who brought her love so much happiness - not once, but twice, deserved as much love as he had given her. She'll find him eventually, with open, loving arms and the two would rebuild. Right now, though, she gave him the space he needed to love freely. He just needed to accept it.

Fisher gently grabbed hold of Magnus again to keep him steady (with the help of Junior, of course) as he sank down into the depth of the water once more. Upon knowing he was secure, he had his eyes set like knives toward the aged Voidfish.

"One flash, yes. Two flashes, no. I know love isn't _really_ your whole thing and your dad is into the whole cheesy-romance thing but..., do you think if it's - like, meant to be, love will find its way back and try to accomplish the whole 'Happily Ever After' story?"

He was met with a single blink of light. It wasn't hard to see. They were soulmates, after all, for lack of a better term.

**Author's Note:**

> Throw your gushings or whatever at my [tumblr](http://glu10morgen.tumblr.com/) oops


End file.
